


The Shelter

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Shelter, Children, Cute Kids, Dog adoption, Dogs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: With Carol back in town she takes you and your children to pick out a new dog.@ladiesofmarvelbingo - N2, Dog





	The Shelter

The breeze coming in through the window ruffled your hair, as Carol drove down the back-roads into the country. You had been driving for a little while now but neither of your girls had stopped buzzing the whole way. Right now they were talking about names. Lyra had been suggesting cutesy sounding ones that all ended in a y where Casey had been going through names like ‘Max’ and ‘Rex’.

“Are we there yet?” Casey asked bouncing in her seat.

You looked over at Carol. The smile on her face right now had been the thing that had made you fall in love with her. All the other stuff - the badassery that made her Captain Marvel - all served to build the crush, but when you first made her smile like that you were totally and completely done for.

“Nearly,” she said. “Not too much further.”

“Don’t get your hopes too high, will you, kiddos?” You said.

“I think it’s a little too late for that, babe,” Carol said, rubbing your thigh.

You leaned over, resting your head on her shoulder. Being in a relationship with Carol Danvers wasn’t always easy. She had a lot of responsibilities that kept her away a lot of the time. When she was home it was always easy. She made things brighter. Better.

She pulled the car into the carpark outside the shelter. The girls started bouncing in the back seat. “Is this it?” Casey asked.

Carol turned and looked back at them, her smile even wider now. “This is it! Shall we go meet some dogs?”

“Yes!!” Both Casey and Lyra squealed at once and scrambled to get out of the car.

You and Carol laughed and climbed out. You took Carol’s hand as you headed into the shelter and your daughters ran ahead, the excitement about seeing the dogs too much to hang back with their moms.

You passed through the reception into the kennels and the girls were already crouched down looking through the chain-link fence at a dog. “Look at him. He’s so cute.” Lyra cooed.

“Mom. His name is Buzz.” Casey added.

Across the aisle standing with his paws on the fence and wiggling with excitement was an older Jack Russel Terrier.

“He’s very cute,” Carol said.

“So cute.” Lyra agreed.

“Shall we keep walking up the aisles and get a better idea?” You asked, ruffling Lyra’s hair.

“Yeah, okay.” Lyra agreed a little reluctantly. “Bye, Buzz.”

Your little - extremely happy - family continued walking up the row of kennels. There were huge pit bulls who wagged their tails and barked excitedly in their big booming voices. Medium-sized mutts that spun around in circles chasing their tail or jumped up on the mesh. There was a small Pomeranian that wouldn’t come out of his kennel.

In the end, the girls had wanted to meet Buzz, a medium-sized shaggy mutt named Rocco, and a black half lab named Star. By the time the girls had played with each one, you could tell this wasn’t going to be an easy decision.

“Can’t we just have all of them, mama?” Lyra begged.

“Yeah, mama,” Carol teased. “Can’t we?”

You nudged her, smirking as you stifled a laugh. “No, girls. Just one dog. You’re gonna have to make a choice.”

Lyra pouted up at you and battered her eyelids. “Please, mama.”

You laughed. “Nice try, kiddo. We only have so much room.”

“Plus, Goose might not like it if there are three dogs,” Carol added. “And you know what happens when Goose doesn’t like something.”

“No, mom!” Lyra cried. “You can’t let Goose eat any of the puppies!”

Carol laughed. “So just one. You girls will have to decide.”

They frowned and went and walked up and down the rows again. “Poor little, terrors. Maybe we should have just brought them home a puppy.”

“I like the idea of rescuing one,” You said. “Puppies don’t have any trouble finding homes. And you should know, there should always be a choice. Even if it is hard.”

Carol draped her arm around your shoulder and kissed your cheek. “When did you get so smart?”

“I was born this way, baby.” You teased.

Your daughters walked back up towards you, looking very serious. “We want to take Buzz,” Casey said.

“The very first dog you saw?” You asked.

“Yes. He’s little and cute, but super playful,” Lyra said.

“And we think he won’t annoy Goose too much,” Casey added.

“Sound reasoning,” Carol said with a nod and offered her hand to Lyra. “Let’s go fill out some paperwork and take home your new dog.”

The four of you went down and signed everything. You bought a lead and a dog bed and bowls and the staff brought Buzz down.

“Alright, are we all ready?” Carol asked as the girls sat on the ground playing with Buzz.

“Yeah!” Casey and Lyra cheered.

“Alright. Let’s go introduce Buzz to Goose.” She said and took your hand. As you followed your girls back to the car, you hoped that they were right about Goose.


End file.
